


Damnation.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat, Brat Kink, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Lap Sex, M/M, Magic, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie pisses Lucifer off.Lucifer sets out to punish her.Diavolo joins.
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	1. Retribution.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time writing Diavolo y'all so bear with me.  
> He'll be in the next chapter.
> 
> PS: -Sophie (my MC) does not talk much...only when she's in a bratty mood (;  
> -And she has nipple piercings because I have them too :D 
> 
> Btw please only read if you're 18+. I never said this before but figured I should to be safe.

[Lucifer] _Shall we dine together in my room after you get back?  
_

[Lucifer] _We can enjoy one of the movies that Levi has been suggesting to me while we do.  
_

[Lucifer] _So get back here as fast as you can.  
_

[Lucifer] _I’ll be waiting._

This exchange would have been much more honey-tongued, had Lucifer not caught me in my white lie.  


I’d told him I was at the entrance, when in fact, class had just gotten out. He called me a liar, explaining Mammon and Levi were at the entrance quarreling about who-knows-what.  


[Lucifer] _And yes, you will be properly punished for lying to me._  


Well, _shit_. I stifled a gulp in my throat as I twisted the doorknob to the House of Lamentation, my forthcoming sexual annihilation awaiting me upstairs. I marched straight to my room to take a quick shower. I had a sneaking suspicion I wouldn’t make it out of his room until the next morning – I needed to physically and mentally prepare. I shot Lucifer a quick text letting him know I needed to wash off the day. I wanted to appear somewhat presentable to the mighty-beddable-firstborn.  


The shower felt glorious. I allowed the hot water to stream down my back and between my tits, the pressure zapping at my nipple piercings. I shivered from the sensation, my regard to the bathroom door opening diminished by the ambience of the water. Before I knew it, my hands started flicking and tweaking at my nipples and the jewelry decorating them. One of my hands skimmed downward to my clit, which became fattened from the fire burning within me; being punished by Lucifer, sadistic as he may be, was a delight. I had a generous spank bank of memories, due to him.  


My alone time was halted by the water being cut off without warning. My eyes flew open, taking notice of the recognized gloved hand that turned off the shower.  
The curtain was drawn back, and there he stood – an incensed Lucifer, arms crossed over his well-defined chest. He narrowed his eyes at me, prior to authorizing himself to leer at my unclothed, wet body.  


“What the actual _fuck_?!” I shouted in surprise, almost stumbling where I stood.  


I repeat… _uh oh_.

A flash of pique made a brief cameo on his features before he retreated to his typical stern look.  


“Out,” He instructed, his tone giving away nothing. I swallowed hard and complied, the impulse to smart mouth him refusing to subside. In one rhythmic maneuver, the firstborn snatched the towel I laid out on my toilet and bundled me up in it. To my disbelief, my world – verbatim – was turned upside down.  


“Gah!” I yelped as I discerned what he did; he threw me over his shoulder and stormed us out of my room, not giving a damn who saw for once. Opportunely, the house was empty, for once. I took this moment to let him have it, which I didn’t **dare** do in most cases.  


“Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to **_knock_**?” I snapped, “ _all_ I needed was a quick 5-minute shower, Lucifer. Just because you’re in charge of the house doesn’t give you any right to barge in on me, Mister **High-And-Mighty**. Next time you’re in the shower, I’ll barge in on _you_ and see how _you_ l—”  


__

__

My tirade was nipped in the bud by a sharp thwack to my currently barren ass. I yelped again, as I was put over Lucifer’s lap. We made it to his room – I didn’t take note of this during my temper tantrum.  


I also did not notice how unspeaking he became throughout this conundrum.  


**_**BLACK AND WHITE FREEZE FRAME**_ **

It was at this moment, I knew... **I fucked up**.

My hips were held down against his when he eventually spoke, “I never thought there was someone out there who would surpass Asmodeus in hubris.”  


**_THWACK.  
_ **

The second blow sent me twisting in his lap, which inclined him to utilize his free hand to hold me down by the back of my neck. “Until you decided to act like a spoiled **brat**.”  


**_THWACK.  
_ **

“Hold still, _human_ , or we’re going to be here all night,” he said brusquely, crushing my abused ass-cheek with one hand. “Afterall, you had the **audacity** –” he whacked my other cheek – “to lie to me.” The Avatar of Pride growled and rubbed the cheek he just hit, his hand sliding down to my puffed-up lips. In fear of another strike, I did my best to not move when he teased my clit and entrance, his glove feeling even as it became coated in my wetness. The true suffering came when he instantaneously ejected his fingers from me, stirring up a deprived whine from my core.  


“I’m s—”  


**_THWACK.  
_ **

“Your apologies are abortive, Sophie,” **_THWACK_** , “you **lied** , kept me waiting longer than I commanded, and were _contemptuous_ enough to mouth off to me. Have you not learned what happens when you commit such obscenities?”  


**__**

**__**

_Was I really getting a damn lecture while getting spanked??  
_

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts, Lucifer repositioned me to sit upright on his lap.  


“Before we begin your punishment, my sweet,” he mused, his hands groping at my sides, thighs and tits, “we’re going to eat.” He grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his, placing a deep kiss on my lips. “For our movie, we will be having Diavolo over.”  


My blood ran cold at the mention of the Demon Prince. What the _hell_ was going on??  


“I need to get dressed then,” I started getting up, but was pinioned to his lap. “Luci, I can’t be naked in front of the future King of the Devildom!” I barked. Unfortunately, he was unfazed by my flustered state.  


“That’s not my problem,” he crooned and grinned callously, “he has already been informed of your behavior from today, and is more than happy to help me execute your punishment.”


	2. Manifesto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Diavolo.
> 
> Sophie tries explaining her actions (keyword: TRIES).
> 
> Oh, AND she forgets to call him "Lord Diavolo".

After being hand fed by Lucifer, my sentence commenced when he put my plate down. As if on cue, Lord Diavolo strolled into the room, looking regal and personable as always.

“Welcome, my Lord,” Lucifer dipped his head, emitting respect for the Demon Prince. I did the same, prior to hugging Lucifer tightly to me to hide my birthday suit as I was fixed in his lap. This gesture of mine incited a hearty guffaw from Diavolo, who nodded at us both with merriment before sitting next to Lucifer (and myself by extension) on the couch. The two demons engaged in short chitchat about each-others’ day and some business with RAD, all while I secreted myself into Luci’s neck. I contemplated my life choices that led me to this very moment – because I was completely certain I was going to die from whatever sexual penance I was about to endure.

“Sophie,” Diavolo’s deep timbre rocked me out of my short-lived refuge. I looked up at him, arms still hooked around Lucifer. My face burned up even further as he distinctly eyed me up and down.

“Y-Yes, sir?” I spoke haltingly, my back straightening itself.

“Explain yourself, dearest,” he ordered in a pleasant but commanding timbre, “then we will watch our movie with no more hiccups. Are we clear?”

I clenched my jaw and exhaled, my mind still not at all ready for this. “I had just gotten out of class, so I felt rushed,” I launched into my justification of my alleged downfalls. In the midst of me doing so, Lucifer took it upon himself to start toying with my nipples, along with my piercings. I inhaled sharply and twisted my body from side to side at his gesture, words refusing to articulate from my throat.

“Go on,” Diavolo egged on; wait, was he egging me or Lucifer on?? My answer was given to me in the form of him palming at his hardening bulge. The demon fondling me parted my legs open, my cunt thrumming and wet from the physical stimulation.

“H-He had no right to barge in on m-me in the sho-ower,” I was now wide open and unguarded to the Demon Prince, who grinned smugly and moved closer. He picked me up by my hips and placed me on his lap, my back to his chest. My attempt at closing my legs was feeble – they were reopened with an aggression I never believed the royal possessed. His hands roamed all over my skin, goosebumps left from his touch. He rubbed at my hips first, which were a major hot spot for me; dammit Luci, you _snitch_. I wriggled harshly in his hold, a whimper crawling out from my mouth.

The noises I made merely fired Diavolo up, one of his considerably sized hands coasting down to my deprived sex. His middle and ring digits welcomed themselves in my folds, massaging my distended clit at an unhurried pace. My breath hitched as his other hand looped around my lower stomach. He embedded his face into the crook of my neck, his breath warm on my skin. He interspersed hickeys and sweet kisses down to my shoulder.

“You believe spouting insults at your elders is a proper retaliation?” The Prince inquired, his mouth against me. “After all we’ve _done_ for you?” an amused chuckle vibrated from his chest, and onto my skin. He rubbed my clit at a faintly faster stride, invoking another mewl from myself instead of an answer to his question.

Meanwhile, the arrogant firstborn was setting up the TV for the movie. It was one Levi suggested not too long ago – something about a mermaid who was banished from the ocean. The mermaid ends up in a library at a university, only to fall in love with one of the librarians; who ends up being some type of demon-octopus-hybrid that’s hellbent on taking over the world.

Speaking of hellbent, the demon whose lap I was suffering in abruptly stopped touching my clit. The circumvention was starting to wear on me, my cunt aching from the torture. His hand also wrapped around my waist.

And we hadn’t even _started_ the damn film.

Speaking of, Lucifer sat down next to us right when I heard myself begging for mercy.

“Diavolo, p-please—”

“Did you forget his _proper_ title, Sophie?” Lucifer grilled, his voice intertwined with a growl as he gripped my chin firmly. “I apologize, my Lord, she’s in a defiant mood today –”

“Not to worry, Lucifer. We’ll put her in her place while we watch our movie.” Diavolo released a throaty chuckle, his erection pulsating adjacent to my bare ass. “Wouldn’t you like that, dearest?” Upon asking me this, I felt him shift below me to unbuckle his belt. Not even moments later, I felt Diavolo’s – excuse me, _Lord_ Diavolo’s –plentiful cock grazing at my clit, throbbing from mutual arousal.

[If you’ve read this far, please take this moment to press F to pay your respects.]

[To me, my vagina, _and_ my asshole.]

[ **You read that right**.]

It didn’t take long for the two demons to undress. Diavolo kept him and I in the same position as before after he stripped down, chiseled as all hell. His cock was once again placed in the middle of my pussy lips, the sensation delicious on my clit.

“You are to watch the movie,” Lucifer gave me orders, “and not let us take your attention from it. By the end,” he knelt in front of where we sat, “you will explain the entire plot of the story. Are we clear?”

Thanks to these two hotties, my ability to think before I spoke vanished completely.

“How the f-fuck am I gonna do that?!” I shrilled from the rutting Diavolo began. The oldest brother simpered and lapped at the other male’s shaft. This view drew out a full-throated moan from me, my fate now sealed.

_“It was written I should be loyal to the nightmare of my choice.”_


	3. Hedonism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment begins.
> 
> Will Sophie make it?

Without breaking eye contact from me, Lucifer executed prolonged licks up and down Diavolo’s shaft. He alternated between licking his boss’ cock and giving vicious sucks to my clit, then would pull away before getting fully into it. The Demon Prince quaked in place as his wings emanated, now in his demon form. Compared the size of his human cock, his demon cock shook me a certain type of way. I openly salivated at its substantial size; how it nestled in-between my legs and flopped up onto my stomach. My clit palpitated from the physical force his cock put on it. His riposte urged the demon on the floor into his true appearance, forbye.

I was going to be tag teamed.

_Fuck_.

My goal of rutting my hips against Diavolo’s cock to get off were crushed when his massive hands constrained my hips. “Ah, ah,” he crooned in my ear, “you will stay _completely_ still. You have a movie to watch, sweetheart.” Lucifer wet his tip with his tongue, his hands resting upon the other male before he filled his entire mouth up to the hilt. The demon holding my hips groaned as a retort, his voice strained as he continued scolding me for not paying attention to the screen.

“Pay attention, Soph,” he reminded me. “Don’t look away. That is an order from me. Do you _dare_ defy the throne?” He cooed, derision in his tone. My eyes flickered to the screen with dubiety, desperate to watch the Future King of Hell get sucked off by his right-hand.

**_Fuck my life_**.

I didn’t care to hinder the keen that rolled out into the open air. I still watched the movie, bits and pieces of the plot starting to make sense. The oppositions my body expressed were no match for Diavolo’s hands – one skidded upward, fingers caressing my ribcage just below one of my tits. It moved smoothly to my nipple, to the chain from my piercing. He pinched the chain with two fingers and gave it several rapid tugs.

“Fuuuuuck,” I whined, my body doing small zigzags in his lap. My reaction was met with a swift smack to my clit, which was officially emitting wetness.

“Watch the movie, beloved,” Lucifer slapped my clit again, tears in the corner of my eyes from the desire for liberation. My brain exerted itself to concentrate on the movie, even as Diavolo raised me up. I felt him change my position to where I was straddling him, my cunt brushed against his precum-oozing cock. I sensed Lucifer maneuvering behind me, his erection poking at one of my sore ass-cheeks.

_Oh shit_.

_Oh fuck_.

Not only was I going to be tag teamed—I…

_I was going to be **DPed**_.

“Wai—”

My inquisition was stifled by Lucifer’s hand, which reached around and grappled my chin. “ _You’re pushing it_ ,” he hissed in my ear as he delivered another intense blow to my ass. He made sure my head stayed towards the TV as his wings quivered with expectation. His other hand mimicked what Diavolo’s had done just moments prior – tugging at my previously-neglected nipple piercing. The noises erupting from my throat felt unfamiliar; alien, almost.

It wasn’t until the scene where the demon-octopus revealed itself that I felt Diavolo’s cock become submerged by my heat. I cried out from how full he felt in me – demon cocks were, by far, huger than human cocks – and forced myself to relax around him. Just as I accommodated to his entirety, I heard a cap pop off a bottle behind me. Not daring to look on the other side, I kept my gaze rigid on the TV still – the final battle was on, I discerned.

I felt the Avatar of Pride slip a lubricated digit into my asshole, but it wasn’t disquieting as I forecasted. I felt… _stuffed_.

I needed to be stuffed even **more**.

The Demon Prince commenced with moving me up and down, his hips jerking against my thighs.

“Such a good little brat,” he grunted, his voice labored, “you take my cock so well, pretty girl.” His praises caused me to twitch in his embrace, my ass wiggling against Lucifer’s hand. The latter cautiously applied more lube and another finger, my tight ring now more relaxed.

“Brats don’t get to watch themselves take two cocks,” he purred in my ear, “nor do they get to cum until they’re permitted”. His timbre wavered only for a flying moment; his breath heavy from the tightness of my ass around his tip. The villain on the screen was getting ready to declare victory as I screamed at the girth sinking into my ass. The pain was short-term, thanks to the lube – the gratification was much more prominent. I willed my cunt and ass to chill out, Luci’s chaste kisses aiding in this feat.

Being stuffed by two supernatural beings was the ultimate form of hedonism. Both males filled my holes– one would go in, the other would go out.

And I _still_ could not look at either one of these two bastards.

The battle scene was over – the bad guy won – and I was dangerously close to my climax. I placed one hand on Luci’s (the one holding my face), the other on Diavolo’s forearm as he held my hips. Two sets of wings flapped compulsively as both demons’ claws nicked at my skin, by accident. Their synced thrusts expedited as the credits on the screen rolled, sloppier with each pump.

“You can cum now, little brat,” Diavolo husked below me, his hips faltered as he emitted his seed into me with a guttural roar. Lucifer followed not long after, expelling his release in my ass with a feral cry.

I let go and keened lustily, my throat scratched by my passion as I came all over the Demon Prince’s cock. My cunt clamped around him when my squirt seeped out, my body limp in Lucifer’s arms. He held me up by my waist, yet he did not pull out.

“Such a good girl,” he complimented me and a kiss to my jawline, “Do you remember what happened in the movie?”

I furrowed a brow and looked at him, my pout evident. I pecked his lips before I uttered, “The hero was dead the whole time?”

Diavolo let out a tired but sonorous laugh, sitting up to press more kisses along my chest. “Not quite, but we’ll let it slide this time,” he assured me and leaned closer to kiss Lucifer’s hip. The latter smiled and ruffled my hair once, then the other male’s.

“Sophie took her punishment well,” he commended, “but I want to punish her _just_ a little more.”

“A splendid idea,” The Prince agreed, “I have the perfect idea, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CACKLES IN THE DISTANCE-
> 
> Don't worry, I'll write out what happens. 
> 
> Separate fic tho, because it'll take place at RAD Ψ(☆ｗ☆)Ψ


End file.
